brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
LEGOLAND (Theme)
LEGOLAND is a LEGO theme that ran from 1969 to 1978. The theme's sets varied, including Rocket Ships, Rodeos, and much more. The LEGOLAND Minifigures used in various LEGOLAND sets were different to the minifigures used today. Instead, the minifigures only had a torso, legs , a head piece, and a cap. Background Here is a overview of what LEGOLAND looked like in the first years (from instructions of the 603 Vintage car): These are the 1972 LEGOLAND sets sold in Switzerland (with prices in CHF): LEGOLAND Subthemes & set count LEGOLAND (161) * Airport (20) * Building (21) * Castle (1) * Coast Guard (1) * Construction (40) * Fire (12) * Gas Station (6) * Harbor (3) * Hospital (9) * Police (10) * Space (3) * Vehicles (31) * Western (4) Sets * 00-1 Weetabix Castle * 00-2 Weetabix Promotional House 1 * 00-3 Weetabix Promotional House 2 * 00-4 Weetabix Promotional Windmill * 00-7 Weetabix Promotional LEGO Village * 102A Front-End Loader * 338 Ambulance * 344 Bungalow * 345 House with Mini Wheel Car * 346 House with Car * 347 Fire Station with Mini Cars * 348 Garage with Automatic Doors * 349 Swiss Chalet * 350 Spanish Villa * 351 Loader Hopper with Truck * 352 Windmill and Lorry * 353 Terrace House with Car and Garage * 354 Police Heliport * 355 Town Center Set with Roadways * 356 Swiss Villa * 357 Fire Station * 358 Rocket Base * 360 Gravel Quarry * 361 Tow Truck * 361 Tea Garden Café with Baker's Van * 362 Windmill * 363 Hospital with Figures * 364 Harbour Scene * 365 Wild West Scene * 367 Moon Landing * 368 Taxi Station * 369 Coast Guard Station * 370 Police Headquarters * 371 Tipper Truck * 371 Seaplane * 372 Texas Rangers * 372 Tow Truck * 373 Offshore Rig with Fuel Tanker * 373 Ambulance * 374 Fire Engine * 375 Refrigerator Truck and Trailer * 376 Low-Loader with Excavator * 377 Crane with Float Truck * 378 Tractor * 379 Car and Caravan * 380 Village Set * 381 Lorry and Fork Lift Truck * 382 Breakdown Truck and Car * 383 Truck with Excavator * 384 London Bus * 385 Jeep CJ-5 * 386 Helicopter and Ambulance * 387 Excavator and Dumper * 410 Payloader * 420 Police Car * 425 Fork Lift * 430 Biplane * 435 Tipper Truck * 445 Police Units * 450 Fork Lift * 455 Lear Jet * 456 Spirit of St. Louis * 460 Rescue Units * 480 Rescue Helicopter * 485 Fire Truck * 490 Mobile Crane * 491 Formula 1 Racer * 492 Truck & Payloader * 540 Swiss Villa * 545 Conveyor Station * 550 Windmill * 555 Hospital * 560 Police Heliport * 565 Moon Landing * 570 Fire House * 580 Brick Yard * 585 Police Headquarters * 600 Ambulance * 601 Tow Truck * 602 Fire Truck * 603 Vintage Car * 604 Excavator * 605 Taxi * 606 Tipper Lorry * 608 Kiosk * 609 Aeroplane * 610 Vintage Car * 611 Police Car * 612 Tipper Truck * 613 Biplane * 614 Excavator * 615 Fork Lift with Driver * 616 Cargo Ship * 617 Cowboys * 618 Police Helicopter * 619 Rally Car * 620 Fire Truck * 621 Shell Tanker Truck * 622 Baggage Carts * 623 White Car and Camper * 628 Police Helicopter * 640 Fire Truck * 642 Double Excavator * 643 Mobile Crane * 644 Double Tanker * 645 Milk Float & Trailer * 646 Mobile Site Office * 647 Lorry with Girders * 648 Shell Service Station * 649 Low-Loader with Excavator * 650 Car with Trailer and Racing Car * 651 Tow Truck and Car * 652 Fork Lift Truck and Trailer * 653 Ambulance and Helicopter * 654 Crane Lorry * 655 Mobile Hydraulic Joist * 656 Car and Caravan * 657 Executive Jet * 658 Fire Engine * 659 Police Patrol with Policemen * 660 Car with Plane Transporter * 661 Spirit of St. Louis * 662 Dumper Lorry * 663 Hovercraft * 664 TV Crew * 680 Low-Loader and Crane * 681 Low-Loader with 4 Wheel Excavator * 682 Low-Loader and Tractor * 683 Articulated Lorry * 684 Low-Loader with Fork Lift Truck * 685 Truck with Trailer * 685 Truck with Trailer (without Stickers) * 686 Tipper Trucks and Loader * 687 Caravelle Plane * 688 Shell Tank Truck * 689 Truck & Shovel * 690 Shell Station * 691 Rescue Helicopter * 692 Road Repair Crew * 693 Fire Engine with Firemen * 694 Transport Truck * 695 Racing Car * 696 Bus Stop * 697 Stagecoach * 698 JAL Boeing 727 * 699 Photo Safari * 710 Wrecker with Car * 711 Jeep CJ-5 * 712 Sea Plane * 730 Steam Shovel with Carrier * 760 London Bus * 770 Rescue Set * 780 Road Construction Set * 1550 Sterling Super Caravelle * 1551 Sterling Luggage Carrier * 1552 Sterling Boeing 727 * 1555 Sterling Airways Biplane * 1560 Lufthansa Boeing 727 * 1562 Lufthansa Double-Decker * 1601 Conveyance * 1610 Martinair Cessna * 1611 Martinair DC-9 Category:Themes Category:LEGOLAND (Theme) Category:Themes introduced in 1969 Category:Discontinued Themes Category:LEGOLAND